Persuasion
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Lucas let Josh live because Skye convinced him too. So what exactly did she do to persuade him?


**Persuasion**

A/N: I know I shouldn't like this couple but their wicked chemistry made it impossible. In real life I fall for the good guy, but on TV I love me some bad boys. And I'm a sucker for redemption stories. So here's hoping in season 2 that Lucas' attachement to Skye can stop his delusions of grandeur and she can be the one person that can bring back to Taylor.

Summary: Lucas let Josh live because Skye convinced him too. So what exactly did she do to persuade him?

* * *

><p>Her heart beat furiously in her chest as she ran up the stairs of Taylor's fort one that was now occupied by a different Taylor. A guard stopped at her the top. "I want to see Lucas" she said firmly hoping her voice didn't quiver.<p>

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now" is the guards reply.

"Tell him it's Skye, he'll want to see me" She says keeping her eyes locked into his. "Well go on, check with him and then tell me what he says"

The guard nodded and disappeared inside. She turned around, placed her hands on the railing closed her eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She could've handled it, Josh shouldn't have gotten involved. What was he even doing there? Now she had to handle it. She couldn't let Lucas hurt Josh because of her.

"Go in" the guard said when he returned.

Lucas stood with his back to her staring at the plex screen in front of him. "What do I owe this pleasure, Sis?" he asked still keeping his back to her. He smiled when he heard her order his guard around; she always walked into places like she owned them. That was one of the many things he liked about her.

"What are you going to do with Josh and Mr. Shannon?" She asked.

He turned around and rubbed his hand across his lips and under his chin. She stood there trying to look tough and in control. "That boy is trouble" Lucas said. "He doesn't know how to mind his own business. I'm a busy man; I really don't have time to deal with troublemakers." He said drawing out the last word. "He's disposable"

He'd watched her whenever she came to the camp with their intel, she'd hold her head high whenever they'd say something to her. She wouldn't let them intimidate her. He tried as well she kept her body and face stoic as she stared at him when he threatened to throw her mother off the tree house. And just like now the only thing that gives away her fear was her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

She felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest but she kept her gaze locked on his intense green eyes. It was now or never, she already committed herself to what she was about to do. She walked closer until she was in front of him. "There must be something…I can do…to change your mind" she said placing her hand on his chest. Her hand slid down his torso slowly, his eyes followed as she stopped hovering above his belt.

"It must've been so lonely out there" she said as she looked up at him and licked her lips. She saw the desire in his eyes and knew that she had him.

He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, he leaned in his lips ghosting over hers, hovering, suspended, waiting. She smiled and pulled him down toward her mouth. He licked the seam of her lips before pushing past them, seeking out her tongue. He pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped his hand into her hair.

He walked her backwards until her back hit a door. He fumbled around for the doorknob then used her body to push it open. He'd put a futon in this room because he didn't like being far from his work. It was all he had so it would do. He moved away from her looking at her asking her if she was sure.

She responded by slowly unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it float to the floor. She kept her eyes on his, crossed her arms and lifted her tank top over her head and threw it to the side.

Lucas tilted his neck to the side hearing it crack softly. She was wearing a light pink bra. He was having trouble thinking, there was only short bursts to his brain. He shut the door and in one quick movement and his lips captured hers once again.

His hand cradled her head, thumb stroking her neck, just below her ear. She arched into him, her lips meeting his with a little more pressure each time they kissed. Their noses brushed, breaths mingled, lips, tongues tangled, and teeth grazed.

Needing to breath she broke the kiss; placing her hand on his chest she and felt the hard muscle underneath, she slid her hands under the straps and started sliding his holster down his shoulders. He looked at her, grabbed her hands stopping her. She looked at him put her hands in the air. Lucas slid his holster off placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. When he was done her hands went right for his shirt and he helped her lift it over his head.

His hands wandered over her body down the hollow of her back and around to the button of her jeans, opening them. He slipped his hands inside them at her hips to push them down. His quickly joined hers on the floor.

He kissed her as they fell to the bed.

She was doing this because she had to but she hadn't expected this, not from the way he acted. It's not like she had a lot to compare too, it had only been one time with one other and they both had a little too much to drink and agreed not to talk about it especially now that he found the girl he intended to marry.

Lucas was different he was gentle as he caressed her and gave her soothing coaxing kisses that set fire to her very soul. He gave her body the attention it needed, craved. She never felt anything like this before. Her awkward feelings faded away and she answered him with her own passion.

He gingerly ran a finger across her forehead and cheek looking deeply into her eyes searching them for any misgivings or fear. It surprised him when he saw nothing in her pretty eyes but her own growing desire.

She was a stark contrast to his dark realm. The colors of summer and sunshine were hers from her flaxen hair and blue eyes to her pearly skin and pink lips. They reminded him of the childhood warmth and sweet sunny days of his youth and of the loving mother he lost.

He kissed her deep and thorough, just as the explosion of colors covered her eyes in a brilliant and glorious feeling of ecstasy. Her eyes fell shut and she tightened all around him, her breath leaving her in a rush. She clutched at his body, so hard and strong, trying to take some of that strength and will herself to keep going, on and on through the endless streams of pleasure that shook her to her core. She felt ready to pass out; it was so overwhelming. But he was there with her, his mouth, tender and soft against her neck now. She could feel his hair brushing against her sensitized skin and she gasped for air, her body shaking. The rest of the world seemed non-existent; it was just him and her and them. And she liked it that way.

She cried his name, over and over, in a breathy whisper, a broken whimper. He kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Her body was tense against him. He fell over the edge within seconds, his face buried against her neck, his hand holding tight to hers.

He rolled off of her and they both laid there in silence catching their breath.

He turned his head to face her. When she first offered he wanted to just for the sake of it. He hadn't been with a lot of women and she was right it was lonely out in the jungle by yourself. But what transpired between them was unexpected. "I guess you're not as innocent as everyone thinks" She kept her eyes staring at the ceiling, hugging the blanket to her chest. Lucas laughed. "However you persuaded me to let your boyfriend live"

"He's not my boyfriend" She blurted out not meaning to say it so loud. He hadn't bothered covering himself. Even after what they did she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt ashamed and dirty like she should, but she had also never felt anything like that before. This guy was a psychopath, an insane psychopath that threatened to kill her mother. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have enjoyed it, but she did.

"Good" Lucas replied, getting up. He found his boxers and pants on the floor and pulled them up. "Although I'm a little disappointed I wasn't your first. Do I know him?" he asked as he turned around, faced her and zipped his pants _so I can kill him_ he thought to himself.

"He doesn't matter" She replied when she saw that look in his eyes. She wasn't going to put any more people in danger.

Lucas nodded and picked up her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed" she raised her eyebrows at him. "You want to get your boy…friend out of the brig don't you. Isn't that…what this was all about?" he said and walked out the door. She quickly pulled her clothes on and followed him.

They walked into the brig and she stood just behind the door. Wondering if he would keep up his part of the deal.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Lucas asked Jim Shannon.

"Surprise me" Jim replied defiantly.

"Your good news is your son's free to go"

"No, I'm staying with him" Josh said going to stand by his father.

"Josh" Jim said

"Believe me I wanted to kill you, young Shannon… a lot, but I…was…I was ah…" Lucas said turning around searching for her. She stepped in front of the doorway and he had to work to hide his smile. "I was persuaded otherwise" he told them and waited for his guards to take Josh away.


End file.
